The Blue Unleashed crimson
by lsonicsolano
Summary: This is a story that happens before Sonic Rainbow Generations. This story works independently from the other, probably I'll make easter eggs of both stories, but nothing else. I want that each story feels unique.
1. Chapter 1

/This Story would come before Sonic Rainbow Generations. I want to experiment with all kind of things. This one is in an alter reality of Highschool dxd, where the events will happen just now, however that this story happens before Sonic Rainbow Generations doesn't mean they'll cross. Each story, at least for now, works by itself, similar to Marvel's cinematic universe: each movie has it's own issue till they have a common enemy/

 **Chapter 1: The Red of death and Blue of Resurrection**

One year 2 months before Sonic Rainbow Generations' events, at the Space, Dr. Eggman had made a new fleet to conquer the world, like every certain time. However, the blue blur, Sonic the hedgehog came just in time to stop. The hedgehog destroyed a couple of cannons and an army of robots came to stop him. However, Sonic wouldn't give up. He dashed at great speeds towards the robots, dodging their bullets like if they were snails. Sonic managed to destroy more of the 80% of that army as Eggman came in his Egg Dragoon to attack the hedgehog, Sonic runs away of his homing missiles smirking. Sonic made them crash and goes after Eggman, the scientist grabbed him but Sonic smiled as he wanted that.

With closing his eyes, he shows the seven chaos emeralds. "WHAT?!" Eggman shouted and tried to stop Sonic, but it was futile. Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and destroyed easily the Egg Dragoon. Eggman tries to escape going at incredible speeds but Sonic follows him using the speed of light given by the super form. The hedgehog destroys the fleet with just colliding against it. Eventually Sonic gets in Eggman's new space station. "NO, NO, Sonic I am sorry!" Eggman said bowing to him over his knees. "Woah, regreting your actions? That's something new egghead" Sonic admitted when, suddenly, a light staff gets through his chess and he starts to cough blood holding his stomach "W-WHAT?" He turns to see a black haired chick, with big breasts and a really tight outfit, she has dark purple eyes and black wings. "So, this is the hedgehog? Je, he can kill me in fact, but his arrogance made him weak" Super Sonic turns Normal for the damage done. The Fallen angel is right, Sonic was in a calmed state, even in Super form, when he is calmed and not using his shields or increased defenses is like exposing yourself to an almost inminent death.

"I am Raynare, young hedgehog" She smirks as she kicks Sonic and takes the Chaos Emeralds, giving them to Eggman. The evil scientist laughs histerically and puts the emeralds in position. They charged up a super laser that is thrown to the Earth, shattering it to pieces. "Dark Gaia will rise again, and the fallen angels will be stronger than ever!" Raynare laughs as Eggman throws to Sonic the useless chaos emeralds. The window opens suddenly throwing Sonic into space, barely dying.

Sonic wakes up in a room he doesn't know, he feels it is quite dark, so much it would be a Batcave. He sits over the bed and checks his wound. It wasn't there, Sonic knows that wasn't a dream. He hears something and sees a red-haired girl sleeping next to him, naked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic said jumping off of the bed "A girl raped me! Nononononononononono!" He left his mind go crazy as the girl wakes up with a smile. "Hello there" She said relaxed as she giggles for the hedgehog's expression. She stands up calmly "Don't worry Sonic, I didn't do what you think I did. I healed you. I need to be naked to share my magic with you" She said as she dresses slowly. Sonic is confused about this situation. "I am Rias Gremory, you , Sonic the Hedgehog, are my servant now" She said determined. "Yeah right, if you haven't heard from my wiki, I am like the wind" Sonic said seriously as Rias kisses his forehead. Sonic didn't know what to do.

Rias opens the door of the room with such a calm...it could relax even a sheep. "We have a mission to do" She says. "Meet me at the dining room. You have to meet the others first" She said as she closed the door.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

/I may publish 4 chapters in total every weekend, for keeping me busy, It'll depend. By the way, I am not planning on doing one of Sonic and the Black knight/

 **Chapter 2: Chip & the Ocultism club part 1**

Sonic was sitting on the bed, just thinking about what happened in the last hours. A red haired girl saved his life. He doesn't know if being her slave or not but he owed her one, that's for sure. Sonic stands and gets out to go to the dining room. He sits and looks at a black haired girl. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened: her breasts are huge! The hedgehog was aproximately the size of those breasts, he never thought on seeing that with his eyes. He heard something and stopped a kick with his bare arm of a girl of his size, with white hair and yellow eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sonic said angrily as the small girl attacks the hedgehog still, yet she cannot hit him as the hedgehog is too fast. Akeno appears between both. "Ara-ara, Koneko-san, is that the way to receive our guest?" The black haired girl sounded seductive and kinky. Sonic could expect many things from this, and more than half of those things could be bad. "Pervert" Koneko said seriously as Sonic heard "What?! I am not a pervert! Just I got amazed of those attributes! They are my size!" Sonic said angrily, defending himself. Koneko didn't care and sit down again. "I am sorry for that" Rias said "Koneko doesn't like pervert, I know it must be quite a surprise you run everyday and suddenly you wake up here" She admitted and Sonic nodded with a serious expression. "So you're King Arthur?" A guy came and throws at Sonic, a sword, which the hedgehog catches. "Yeah, I don't like to show-off that as I got a hammer on my head" He says as Yuuto smiles. "I'd like to leard some sword fighting with you, King Arthur" He said. "Well, he is Yuuto, the small one you just seen is Koneko, my queen is Akeno-" She got interrupted. "Your queen?! That means you're lesbian?!" Sonic felt even worse now as Yuuto laughs. "Easy dude, that isn't the sense she refers. Have you ever played chess? well in that game, we all hav a position. You would be the equivalent to seven pawns. Akeno is the Queen, Rias the King, Koneko the Bishop and me the Knight" Sonic agrees amazed. Akeno gets enough close to him to see him. She was happy of her new friend.

"Well this is the ocultism club. Believe it or not, we have a big issue. The world splited into seven big pieces and Dark Gaia will be released. We don't know a much about it. Sonic, Akeno can warp us anywhere you need to, but we need a guide. You will be that guide. You'll lead us where we must go. The pawn is the most important piece, as the pawn can be changed for a queen, or in better words, save the queen" Rias said seriously. "Not a problem, I'll run around the Tokio city to find something" Sonic said as he blasted off at full speed, but he crashed against some flying creature and both collided against a wall.

"Auch! Careful dude!" Sonic said as the little guy flies. "Auch...my head...I can't remember anything but nice try" The young little guy said. "Wait, don't you remember anything?" Sonic asked to him. "No...May you help me?" The small one asked. "The world may be in troubles but I can try" Sonic said. "And your provisional name will be...Chip" "Chip...AWESOME!" The small one said truly happy. "I like it! What's your name?" "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said as both walk around the city to find some clue of how to fix the planetary puzzle and see if anyone remembers Chip, but both were quite useless.

"We couldn't find anyone that remembers me..." Chip said. "Don't worry about it, maybe your memory will come by itself. Remember anything?" Chip said no. "Oh well..." The moon showed up and Sonic turned to see various night beasts. "What are them?!" Chip said scared. "I don't know, bu they're not problem for me!" Sonic said as he defeats them easily with just dashing, but he heard a shout. "H-HELP" Sonic recognized the shout "Tails!" The hedgehog said as Chip lands on Sonic's shoulder. "We better move, Tails' in troubles!" Chip didn't say a word and just nodded. Sonic dashes at great speeds to find his friend.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

/This will be exciting, this story I feel has a lot of potential/

 **Chapter 3: Chip & the Ocultism club part 3**

Sonic and Chip went into the deep city. The buildings were bright as everyone seemed in their own business...at least the most. Some humans acted quite strange, like if they are drunk or even with weed in their metabolism. Sonic didn't think it was important as he runs. In the darkest part of the city, he noticed some monsters surrounding a girl, she was scared. "H-help!" She said cuddling in a ball. The beasts were attacked by Sonic as this one used his homing attack beating them with a single strike. "Are you ok?" Sonic and Chip check on the lady. She nods shily and stands. She had a typical dress of a nun. "You must go to a chu-" Sonic groans and holds his head in pain. "AAAAA!" The girl checks on him. "Are you ok?!" She asked scared. "Sonic!" Chips checks on him as well not knowing what to do.

"You are a devil now, if you talk about God or something like it, you'll get hurt...literally" He heard Rias' voice in his head, the hedgehog stands uo. "I'm okay. Who are you?" Sonic asked to the girl smiling as she bows. "My name is Asia Argento and you guessed it, I am a nun...just that I got expulsed from it and these beasts attacked me" She said. "Well I have to save Tails, maybe you can help us" Chip's ball shines as well as Asia as this one collides with a wall. "CHIP!" Sonic said annoyed. "WHAT?! I swear I didn't do nothing!" He said scared as Asia stands. "I-it's ok..your little fella reacted to my powers" She says weakly as she stands with help of Sonic. "Reacted?" Both ask at the same time. "My powers come from Light Gaia, the Guardian of this world...God created him to be the Guardian Angel of all humans...but he always sends a second one, and this one had Shadow as name. The Church knew about the Project Shadow and it's secrets without Gerald knowing" She admitted. "SHADOW?! That's one of my friends. I can't believe it!" Sonic said amazed. "You know him? Is he what Gerald thought him?" She asked and Sonic nods. "Anyway, no time to waste." Sonic said as he runs with Chip and Asia to find Tails.

They stop as the sky changes to a dark purple, Sonic, Chip and Asia stop. Sonic grabs Chip and Asia and jumps away of an attack. Raynare lands. "Jejeje, your friend will die" She laughs histerically as Sonic leaves Asia and Chip. "You owe me one, now I'll kick your butt" Sonic said as Raynare dashes at Sonic, the hedgehog jumped and kicked her face. This one flies and attacks Sonic, Chip and Asia hide. "I don't have time for this!" Sonic said as he jumped backwards. "Time break!" All time, including Sonic, begins to slow down. The hedgehog runs between the obstacles and hits Raynare with his homing attack. She falls but stands angry. A red symbol appears on the ground as Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto arrive. "Keeping up with a fallen angel like nothing, that's my pawn" Rias said. Sonic didn't say a word as he runs taking Chip and Asia with him. "Get him" Some more fallen angels chase the hedgehog. "Ara-ara I will take care of those angels that follow my hedgehog" Akeno says as she opens her wings and flies following Sonic.

"WOAH! THIS IS TOO FAST!" Asia says as Chip barely holds on. "You better hold on, we've got company!" Sonic said as he sees the fallen angels chasing him. One of them gets the head ripped by Akeno's attack, she licks her lips. "..." Sonic had a trauma for life with Akeno as he keeps running. Akeno manages to take care of some fallen angels till one hits her and makes her fall. "Akeno!" Sonic said as he stops. "Chip, take care of Asia!" Chip nods and Sonic dashes as fast as he could towards the fallen angel, the hedgehog uses his spin dash to send him away. "Ara ara thank you sonikku" She says as Sonic carries her then dashes again, carrying both Asia and Chip.

Tails was cornered in a dead end, his unique defense is his arm cannon Megaman style. He hadn't got any hope till Sonic and his friends save him. "Tails!" Sonic said happily. "Sonic! Thanks!" He said as he flies towards him. "Long story, we better keep mo-" A red signal appeared again and they are warped back to the mansion, even Asia got warped back. "Very well done, you found your friend" Rias said. "You did good" Koneko said seriously. Sonic explains to Tails the situation and he thinks he has an answer for this.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

/And now the 4th chapter, hope you like it. By the way, if there is a shipping here that isn't mentioned at Sonic Rainbow Generations it is because, like I said, they work independetly. If you want to say Sonic Rainbow Generations is a parallel timeline where Sonic doesn't date Rias and the gang, or if you want to say that this story is a timeline where Sonic dates Rias and stuff, both are correct. These stories, even if for me collide in the same timeline, are made for different public, so they could be different timelines. /

 **Chapter 4: flight at the skies part 1**

Once the explanation was over, Rias had to reaffirm some things "Let's see...the world is divided in 7 parts and for knowing a better way to fix this situation is going with the Professor Pickle right little fella?" She said to Tails as this one nods kindly. "Understood. We'll go in the morning, get all energies you can" Rias said as she walks upstairs calmly. "Ara-ara, ufuf let's go to sleep Koneko-san" Akeno said with her normal tone. Koneko simply shrugged and walked to her room. "I'll sleep here Sonic!" Tails said. "You sure buddy?" The hedgehog asked. "Yeah don't worry" Chip looked at Sonic "If you want I can sleep with him" Sonic smiled and nod. He went upstairs to sleep down. "Sonic? Mind if we take a bath together?" Rias asked as she was at the entrance of the bathroom. Sonic shrugs and walks to her calmly.

Rias fixed the water of the bath to make it comfy for both. Sonic simply entered and relaxed as Rias does as well. "Sonic...I want to give you something" She says as she pokes Sonic's chess, transforming him into a human. "WHAT?!" Sonic asked shocked as he is nervous. Rias kissed his lips again to calm him down "It's ok Sonic. I am here. You're quite handsome like this" Sonic blushed. He didn't know what to do. He felt free for some reason. Rias smiled a bit as she relaxed. Her big breasts were wet and exposed "I am sorry Sonic" Rias said. "I...well, we just met jeje" She said nervously. Sonic didn't say a word as he knew where does this was going. Sonic shrugged, kissed Rias lips and continue with this strange favor he was doing to Rias...just a payback for saving his life.

At the morning, Tails, Sonic, Koneko and Chip are on the Tornado. Asia is as well. Rias and Akeno are flying. They are going right now to Spagonia where the professor would be. "JAJAJAJAJAJA" Raynare came flying as Eggman's ships come again. "Looks like we got company Tails!" Sonic said smiling at this situation. Tails nods and transforms the tornado into it's battle mode. "I won't let you hurt Sonic-kun" Akeno said as she attacks Eggman's robots with her lightnings. Rias uses her dark powers doing the same. The robots begin to throw lots of lasers at point blank range. Raynare attacks Rias with some of her forces as this one blocks. "Sonic...I'll protect you!" Rias said to herself as the hedgehog kicked Raynare out of the way and lands on Tails' tornado. "Jejeje pretty cool" Sonic admitted. Koneko and Asia can't do anything, just watch and hope for Tails to protect them.

Finally, the ships got destroyed by Rias and her group. Sonic was smiling and winked at Rias, this one simply blushed "Baka..."she said nervous for keeping herself of what they did last night. She loved Sonic by now. Akeno is planning to do her move, just she wants to take her time for not screwing it up. "I think Sonic has a big issue..." Chip admitted and Tails nodded.

Eggman wouldn't give up and showed a mech: the egg emperor. "Give it up!" Sonic said. "Hmph enough of this! Sonic, Tails, everyone! Time to meet your maker!" Eggman was going serious with this machine. Sonic grabbed a staff and jumped to the floor. He broke the staff and runs on an artificial path, similar to the ones seen in Starlight Carnival. The Egg emperor dashes at the hedgehog to end this. Sonic dodged his move barely and kicked the egghead's mech weakpoint. "Jaja come on Eggman, can't you keep up?!" Sonic said as some sort of lightning gets through the egg emperor and made him crash against the ship. Eggman managed to survive.

"What the?!" Sonic said as someone was flying in front of him. "Sonic the hedgehog, for orders of Odin, my mission is defeating you!" A white haired girl with big attributes said seriously.

Sonic runs again using his artificial ways as the enemy is chasing him. "A Valkirie" Rias said. She is tied of hands. Her brother would have great issues with Odin if she fights. Sonic managed to dodge an attack coming from this enemy and kicked her. "Hey come on! Who's Odin?!" Sonic groaned in anger...

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

_/I'm sorry for uploading a story SO LATE. I had a lot of work from school and lots of struggles at home but finally I'm back. I will upload lots of things this week as I'm filled with ideas. Another thing is all my stories are alternate realities. This means that the Sonic Generations story and this one are different realities, however I'll write it of a way you can think they are connected, if you want to feel it that way of course. Without something else, I'll start/_

 **Chapter 5: Flight at the skies part 2**

"Odin is the Father of everything, the leader of the Asgardian People and the protector of the Nine Realms." Rias said as Sonic was running on the purple artificial way with everything he got. "Such troubles I get. Why Odin wants to get rid of me?!" Sonic asked angrily as he dodged an attack from the Valkyrie. "I don't know, Sirchezs and I have a long talk after this" The red haired woman said worried. The others couldn't do anything. It isn't like Sonic needed help though. "Tails! Get Chip and the others to the Spagonia University! I'll make sure the Valkyrie goes down!" The hedgehog said quite confident of himself. He didn't want to lose and he didn't want to lose time neither. "All right Sonic!" Tails said as he leads the Tornado towards Spagonia. "Hey OLDIE Come and get me!" Sonic teased to the Valkyrie due to her white hair. This annoyed her and chased with rage. Sonic was laughing at this and even running backwards just to mock at the Valkyrie.

More Valkyries come to attack the hedgehog. This one dodged them and hit some of them using his homing attack. However at this rhythm he would end losing. An unexpected ally came hitting most of them. "Silver!" Sonic said smiling as this one runs next to Sonic "Hey there Sonic" The grey hedgehog said. They both know each other due to the events of Sonic Rivals. "Seems these enemies are coming!" Silver said seriously "The future is in issues?" Sonic said. "Meh, just I wanted to see you and I see you're in troubles" Silver said ironically. "The valkyries are not common enemies Sonic, we better work together on this one!" Silver said as Sonic nods. "Thow me Silver, to the sky!" Silver knew what he was trying to do. "A-all right. But better get rid of them okay?" Silver said as he used his telekinesis to grab Sonic and throw him to the sky. Sonic smirked and used his technique the Sonic Overdrive, better known to be Team Sonic's Team Blast in Sonic Heroes. "Fly away!" Sonic got blasted away attacking all the Valkyries, hitting them and beating them all. Silver smiled as the plan worked perfectly. He catched The white haired Valkyrie with his powers as both hedgehogs go to land.

"Ok then. Tell me why Odin wants to get rid of me?" Sonic asked seriously as Silver is holding the valkyrie with his powers. "Ugh...well if you want to know...Odin thinks you're a danger for this world. But later, on this battle, I have seen you're just annoying but a good guy" The Valkyrie said as both hedgehogs look at eachother wondering if that was good or bad. Silver looked at her seriously "Well, my name is Rossweise. I'm a Valkyrie that now will follow you, Sonic the Hedgehog and you too, Silver the hedgehog" The valkyrie said calmly. "I think Silver has already a girl in his eyes" Sonic mocked as Silver noticed and punched Sonic on his shoulder with a great blush. This one was holding it. "But Sonic, how do we know that she will not betray us? Attacking you from behind or something?" Silver said. "Well till I know, that would be shameful for her. " Sonic said shrugging. Silver was not convinced about that argument but it had a certain logic due to the chivalry code some warriors had in the past.

"All right, we'll release you Rossweise. We'll keep an eye on you just for the case" Sonic said as the valkyrie is released. This one lands on her feet and bows to them both. "Hey Silver we are in a mission to save the future, Wanna join?" Sonic asked as Silver didn't have something to do. He nodded and both hedgehogs, with company of the valkyrie, started to go on their search for the Spagonia University, where Tails and the others would be.

Somewhere else, at a cave where lays down a sword over a rock, a blue haired girl grabbed and took the sword off of the rock. "Excalibur...let's see your power." This sword awoken to see the new user "...Sonic?" He asked to himself but later noticed this girl wasn't Sonic, but they would see each other again.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
